


One pony, two brothers

by AlyChan



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Job, M/M, Slash, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyChan/pseuds/AlyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambientato ipoteticamente dopo la fine del primo film, dopo di che faccio un table-flip con il libro di Tolkien sopra e vado letteralmente "a cazzo fuori dalla trama" <3<br/>Tolkien bless me <3</p>
<p>Italian p0rnFest #6 -prompt "Fili/Kili, Un cavallo per due."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One pony, two brothers

La compagnia di Thorin aveva finalmente ripreso il cammino verso Erebor, fortunatamente si erano imbattuti in una fiorente cittadina e avevano potuto acquistare dei pony visto che i loro erano scappati ormai da giorni, non ne trovarono molti, ma meglio che proseguire per tutto il resto del viaggio a piedi.  
Gandalf viaggiava su l'unico cavallo della compagnia, mentre gli altri quattordici elementi avevano dovuto organizzarsi al meglio sugli otto pony disponibili. Thorin aveva insistito perché lo scassinatore viaggiasse con lui, tutti credevano che il principe volesse viaggiare solo ed invece aveva stupefatto tutti con quella decisione; Bombur e Dwalin erano gli unici a viaggiare soli, mentre gli altri a coppie proseguirono il cammino sullo stesso pony: Nori e Dori non staccavano gli occhi da Bofur e Ori, Balin e Bifur erano taciturni, così come Oin e Gloin e infine Fìli e Kìli chiudevano il gruppo.  
Thorin aveva deciso di viaggiare anche di notte, per recuperare il tempo perso al paese alla ricerca delle cavalcature, quel tratto di strada pareva essere privo di pericoli, così anche Gandalf si trovò concorde e aggiunse che chi avesse voluto avrebbe potuto riposare, alternandosi col compagno di viaggio.

I pony proseguivano al passo ormai da due orette buone, molti dei nani si erano addormentati come suggerito da Gandalf, soprattutto Bilbo che dopo essere caduto dal pony un paio di volte ed aver rischiato per la terza, venne spostato da Thorin stesso davanti a lui, così che durante la marcia si potesse assicurare che non cadesse nuovamente tenendolo ben saldo a se. Questo, oltre all'imbarazzo dello hobbit, suscitò l'ilarità generale, ben celata ovviamente, ma fece sorridere molti dei nani e soprattutto due che se ne stavano in fondo al gruppo…

"Ahahah! Hai visto Fìli? Be' alla fine sono… sono teneri no?" Kìli non riusciva a trattenersi dal soffocare delle risa un po' troppo alte contro la schiena del fratello.  
"Be' non definirei zio Thorin 'tenero', ma sicuramente Bilbo lo è molto conciato così… Sembra più che altro una bambola di pezza." ribattè Fìli cercando di non essere contagiato da quelle risate che vibravano contro la sua schiena da ormai cinque minuti buoni.  
"Secondo te…" Kìli iniziò l'ennesima elucubrazione ad alta voce.  
"No, shht, per favore Kìli." lo zittì il maggiore, risoluto e deciso a non farsi trascinare in quel tipo di discorso, ormai conosceva alla perfezione il fratello e sapeva dove voleva andare a parare.  
"Ma è così… palese!" Soffiò quasi in un sussurro strozzato per trattenere le risate.  
"E tu non ti vedi 'così palese'? Se lo sono loro ai nostri occhi per così poco… chissà come risultiamo noi agli occhi altrui, ci hai mai pensato?" e Fìli non aveva poi tutti i torti per pensare una cosa del genere, ultimamente Kìli si lasciava sfuggire un po' troppe ambiguità.   
"Ma… noi siamo fratelli, ci vogliamo fratellicamente bene… è un amore fraterno il nostro ihihih~" Kìli potrò entrambe le braccia per cingere i fianchi del fratello.  
"A parte che dubito che 'fretellicamente' rientri nel dizionario… ma, ah! Kìli smettila!" Fìli cercava vanamente di bloccare le mani del fratello che stavano correndo oltre la cintura.  
"Kìli! Non mi pare proprio il caso ne il momento migliore per-! Kìli!!!" soffiò a denti stretti per cercare di non attirare l'attenzione su di loro, ma ormai quelle mani malefiche stavano carezzando il suo sesso sopito e ne stavano risvegliando l'attenzione.  
"Su dai… lo so che ti piace~" Kìli ormai aderiva completamente al fratello e aveva anche preso a strusciarsi lascivamente con ben poca inibizione.   
"Ngh. P-per quanto mi possa piacere… ah. Non è il momento a-adatto… Kìli! Ma se qualcuno ci vedesse!?" la vista di Fìli si stava velocemente annebbiando, un po' per il sonno arretrato, un po' perchè quella maledetta puttana di suo fratello lo stava mandando in estasi con pochissimi tocchi… Fìli non era decisamente tipo da astinenza e questo il moro lo sapeva bene, benissimo.  
"Su dai… siamo in fondo al gruppo… Molti dei nostri compagni dormono e anche se ci fossero degli occhi attenti non pensi che ci sia qualcosa di più interessante di noi in cima al gruppo? Credimi se ci devono essere delle attenzioni quelle sono rivolte allo zio e a Bilbo… E poi fratellone… non abbiamo più avuto un attimo per noi da così tanto tempo…" le parole di Kìli cullarono il biondo verso l'oblio, non che avesse tutti i torti effettivamente… e quelle mani esperte erano così invitanti…  
"Ok ma… cerca di non dare nell'occhio…" lo ammonì il maggiore.  
"Penso che dovrai essere tu a non dare nell'occhio <3" e quella sembrava più che altro una minaccia, piuttosto che una risposta.

Le mani di Kìli armeggiarono per qualche istante con l'allacciatura dei pantaloni di Fìli, superato l'ostacolo si tuffarono sotto la stoffa, passando sotto l'elastico dell'intimo raggiunsero il sesso eretto del biondo, che fremette a quel primo contatto così agognato.  
"Hnn…Ah." Fìli boccheggiò appena, portandosi una mano alla bocca per costringersi a non emettere un altro suono  
Kìli allargò un sorrisetto e con una mano andò a palpare i testicoli dell'altro, mentre con l'altra iniziava a carezzare tutta la lunghezza del sesso.  
"Oh come vorrei poter usare la lingua…~" il moro soffiò queste parole direttamente nell'orecchio dell'altro, scandendole bene e calcando l'attenzione sull'ultima parola.  
"Ahh… K-kìli smet-… smettila è già Ahn… difficile così…" fu la risposta a denti stretti del biondo, mentre l'altro non faceva che incrementare il ritmo di quei tocchi.   
Un'altra cosa che Fìli non sapeva proprio reggere era quando il fratello gli sussurrava zozzerie all'orecchio e sapeva perfettamente che non erano solo parole, anzi, ma che avrebbe volentieri messo in atto quello che gli stava soffiando all'orecchio anche li in quel momento, se solo avesse potuto.  
"…Inizierei dalla base e arriverei fino in cima…" E alle parole Kìli univa i gesti, imitando con le mani i movimenti che descriveva "E poi…" lasciò in sospeso aspettando.  
"E…ah…poi?" Fìli era rapito da quelle parole, perso in quei gesti e completamente alla mercè del fratello, reclinò il capo all'indietro poggiandolo sulla spalla del moro "… Kìli ti prego continua…"  
Ulteriormente soddisfatto dalla reazione scatenata nel fratello, Kìli lo accontentò proseguendo.  
"Lo prenderei in bocca, tutto…" E spostò entrambe le mani sul sesso pulsante del biondo, scendendo completamente a stringerlo per tutta la sua lunghezza, strappandogli un profondo "Mmmmh..!" e costringendolo ad annaspare alla ricerca di aria.  
"Poi mi muoverei piano…" E con le mani saliva e scendeva lentamente, "… poi più veloce…" non tardò ad aumentare progressivamente il ritmo sentendo tutto il corpo di Fìli fremere contro il suo petto.  
"E poi…" staccò una mano facendola scivolare velocemente sotto la camicia del biondo e prendendo a carezzargli l'addome, palpando ogni addominale, poi salendo fino al petto continuando a saggiare ogni lembo di carne.  
"Poi lo sai cosa farei..?" Soffiò, soffermandosi su un capezzolo e pizzicandolo tra indice e medio, attendendo la richiesta disperata dell'altro.  
"Cos… ah… ah…. cosa…?" Fìli quasi non riusciva più a tenere le redini della cavalcatura, ogni muscolo era teso per Kìli, ogni pensiero rivolto a lui, ogni respiro tremante sotto i suoi tocchi "C…cos-ahh…?" ripetè frustrato.  
"Ingoierei tutto." Kìli assunse un tono fermo e un tantino troppo alto, accompagnò il tutto a due ultime decisive pompate che fecero riversare completamente Fìli nella sua mano, vittima forse di un orgasmo più mentale che fisico.  
Sfilando la mano dai calzoni del biondo, Kìli si accertò di poter essere visto dal fratello quando leccò via dalla propria mano il caldo seme dell'altro, che a quel gesto sarebbe venuto nuovamente se non fosse stato svuotato completamente pochi istanti prima.  
Frastornato e completamente appagato Fìli sentì le forze abbandonarlo, e il desiderio di chiudere gli occhi lo condusse nell'oblio dei sensi.

"Oh ma c'è anche qualcun altro che ha dormito comodo stanotte!"  
Una voce troppo vicina e inaspettata fece sobbalzare Fìli.  
"Uh! C-che? Cosa?" ancora mezzo addormentato Fìli aprì gli occhi, trovandosi appoggiato al petto di Kìli che lo cingeva ancora con un braccio, mentre con l'altro guidava il pony. Volse lo sguardo alla loro sinistra e vide un sorridente Dwalin affiancato a loro, il sole era già alto e tutto il gruppo era ben sveglio, persino Bilbo era tornato al suo posto consentendo a Thorin di guidare il pony.  
"Non hai riposato un po' anche tu, Kìli?" domandò il nano al più giovane dei fratelli.  
"No, no non ce n'era bisogno, riposerò stanotte" concluse con un solare sorriso, mentre Dwalin con un cenno aumentava il passo e raggiungeva gli altri.  
"Esattamente come ho fatto riposare te, fratellone~"


End file.
